


Call My Name

by louandhaz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: This work was inspired by one of my most favorite McKirk fanfic+headcanon, the amazing Call My Name by kimuracarter





	Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimuracarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Call My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338046) by [kimuracarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter). 



> Jim calling Bones by his real name "Leonard" is one of my favorite headcanons ever, and I'm not the best artist but I just want to show my appreciation to the beautiful fic. 
> 
> I've read this fic more than twenty times and my favorite scene from the fic was the +1 so here is my art for that part.

[](http://s1160.photobucket.com/user/justminesparta/media/Image_f6f2ead_zpsst4r2y9j.jpg.html)


End file.
